fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Mac
Full Name: Mac Kazoo Mac is one of the main characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Mac's voice was high in the series premiere, but became slightly deeper in later episodes. He has brown hair, and wears a dark crimson t-shirt with a white sweater underneath, black and white tennis shoes, a dark green backpack, and tan khaki pants. Personality Mac is a bright, unselfish, creative and somewhat wimpy kid who created Blooregard Q. Kazoo when he was three years old. Mac is unusually clever and almost always knows what to do when there is a problem. He stands three feet, six inches tall and weighing 67 pounds, and is a 5th grader, and is Terrence's 11 year old brother, and his birthday is on January 10th (according to his Coco Card, it was on December 8th) with a sense of reason and somewhat large vocabulary to match. He tends to be the one to settle any mishaps that the imaginary friends (particularly Bloo) end up causing. Mac is usually very good-natured, despite Bloo's continuing antics. No matter what happens to Bloo or any other member of the house, Mac is usually the one to bail them out. However, he has been known to snap; Mac has a strongly moral personality and he always avoids doing wrong things, but sometimes he is pushed to do otherwise, almost always by Bloo. That said, he can be very rambunctious and childish when he wants to be, and generally has no problem pulling pranks or messing around with Bloo as long as nobody gets hurt. Some episodes also have him be more naive and childlike than usual, like "Adoptalypse Now" or "Fools And Regulations." There is nothing that he loves more than visiting Foster's and spending time with his friends. Foster's creator Craig McCracken said in an interview that Mac was based on his childhood at the age of seven following his father's passing. Mac's Condition Mac's personality goes from very sensible to lunatic if he gets even the smallest amount of sugar, which is the main reason why his mother won't let him have any. One example of this is in "Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree", in which one drop of heavily-sugared punch causes Mac to go completely crazy. He disrupted Bloo's secret party by eating all the sweets and embarked on a quest for more sugar, which included him streaking through town in the middle of the night. He also became "sugar high" in the episode "Affair Weather Friends", in which he got so mad at Bloo that he decided to eat an enormous ice cream sundae. He has been known to talk to himself and even go into min-seizures when exposed to sugar. In the Halloween special episode "Nightmare on Wilson Way", everyone, including Mac himself, was very serious about keeping Mac tied to a bed in order to keep him from eating candy. Later, Bloo, thinking everyone except himself and Mac were turned into zombies, escaped the room and obtained some Halloween candy, and since Mac was trapped on a bed and couldn' t move, he couldn't stop Bloo from putting the candy in Mac's mouth and he ended up dashing through the house and eventualy running in his underwear as he took candy from trick-or-treators. He also has a sugar rush in "Race for Your Life Mac & Bloo" after drinking an energy drink but only ends up running around crazy and not becoming obsessed with finding more sugar. Despite his condition, Mac is seen drinking root beer at the end of "Schlock Star" and eating candy in "Squeeze the Day" and "I Only Have Surprize For You" and cookies in "World Wide Wabbit" (but could have been sugar free considering that in Goodbye to Bloo Madame Foster made suger free cookies for him), "The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power" and about to eat cookies in "Go Goo Go" (even though he ate sugar-free cookies in the series finale "Goodbye to Bloo", it is never stated whether the cookies he was eating in "World Wide Wabbit", "The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power" and the cookies he was about to eat in "Go Goo Go" were sugar-free). Out of all of Mac's known sugar rushes, he has eaten large amounts of sugar, but has shown no signs of gaining weight. Relationships Mac has the ability to make friends with almost any imaginary friend, his closest being Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, and of course Bloo. He cares a lot about imaginary friends, and looks out for them often. Mac has a close connection with Madame Foster, with whom he shares a close kinship, particularly in that neither of them are willing to give up their imaginary friend, where most children would have done so long ago. Mac also seems to get along decently well with Mr. Herriman, despite the fact he has such a great dislike of Bloo. Mac has great affection for the house's caregiver Frankie, to the point of harboring an intense crush on her which is shown in five episodes: in "Frankie My Dear" where he, Bloo, Prince Charming and Chris the pizza guy compete for her love (and where he first develops his crush on Frankie.), in "Ticket to Rod" where he has an opportunity to go out with Frankie on the premire of the new Rod Tango movie (and ultimately ends up staying at the house to help her with chores when she can't go), in "Race for Your Life Mac & Bloo" where he imagines being kissed by Frankie in his race victory daydream (and then makes her cry in a second daydream where everyone finds out he cheated to win), in "Bad Dare Day" where he is dared to tell Frankie that he loves her (and at the end Bloo says that he posted Mac's crush on the Foster's blog much to Mac's displeasure), and in "Goodbye to Bloo" where Frankie wants to see him alone and says she wants to say something to him, Mac thinks she's going to say she loves him, then she says she has something to give him and he thinks Frankie is going to kiss him (he even closes his eyes and puckers up his lips). Aside from his crush, Mac is a loyal and helpful friend to Frankie and vise versa. She is also one of the few human friends he has and is usually the only one he sees on a daily basis with Goo appearing from time to time. Family Away from Foster's, Mac lives in an apartment with his mother and his older brother Terrence. Terrence is the stereotypical cruel older brother, who gets great joy out of making Mac's life miserable. In fact, Terrence is partially the reason that Mac created Bloo. Mac's mother is a working mother, who at the start of the series comes to the opinion that Mac is too old for an imaginary friend, and requests that Mac gets rid of Bloo, leading to Bloo moving to Foster's. Mac's mother is mostly mentioned in the series and her face has never been shown; she is often shown from behind, with her head cut off while facing the screen, or with objects blocking her face from view like wizard kelly from the porud family and mrs. bellum from powerpuff girls. Mac also reveals to have a female cousin named Candy in "Bride to Beat". She is adult and is getting married. Mac also seem to have at least one grandparent alive as he mentions his grandma in Ticket to Rod. Bloo is tecnically his son and Red his nephew. For a family tree, click here Voice Throughout the series, Mac's voice actor has been Sean Marquette, who surprisingly wasn't replaced after he went through puberty. Rather, his voice was digitally altered to still sound like Mac, though it is still pretty obvious when one compares Mac's season 1 voice to his voice in later seasons. Fusion Fall He and Bloo are one of the first people to encounter a Fusion. After a Terrafuser lands in Foster's Home, he and Bloo stepped outside to invesitgate. Fusion Spawns emerge from the space rock and head towards the house. Mac suggested that that they were new Imaginary friends. After Bloo confronts the Fusion Spawns and tells them to leave, the Fusion Spawns begin to overrun them in a huge swarm. Dexter soon arrives with Ben (Four Arms) to protect Foster's Home. After defeating the Fusion Spawn, Bloo began to gloat. Claiming it was he who saved the day, and if it wasn't for him Dexter wouldn't have been able to stop the Fusion. Mac shrugging him off, and then thanked Dexter for saving them. The group soon headed to Sector V to help Numbuhs Five and Two, Blossom and Bubbles defend Sector V. After a Quick save they headed back to Dexlabs to discuss the sitution. After Dexter and Prof. Utonium proposed a plan to defeat the threat, he incorporated a plan to blast the main terrafuser with his new Electro Pluse Cannon, while a group of people attack the other two terrafuser. He requested that the heroes must team up to complete the mission. With everyone unsure about the idea, Bloo decided that he won't help completely making Mac force him to stay and convicing the other heroes to corporate. Dexter soon revealed that the two most important parts for his EPC to work were in Mandark Industries and at Mojo's Volcano . Dexter and Utonium propsed that there be one team steal one of the parts and the other team steal the other part. Mac joined Numbuh Five, Dee Dee, and Bloo to steal the part from Mandark Industries. After fighting their way through a wave of Mandroids, winging across a lake of alligators, and sliding down a pipe hole they encountered Mandark. They told Mandark of how important it was for the part and him refusing Dee Dee conviced him to corporate with only one condition that he come along with them. The two teams regroup onboard Dexter's helicarrier, Dexter refused to work with Mandark and telling him off the helicarrier. Dee Dee rejecting the idea conviced the two to work together. The helicarrier was soon attackked by flying Fusion spawns. Mac and the others held off the Fusion monsters while Dexter was finishing with the EPC. Unfortunately, Mandark was distracted by his infatuation with Dee Dee, and made a fatal error in programing the EPC, causing it to jam at a crucial moment. Dexter was able to fix the error, and fired the cannon at the main terrafuser, but not before it shot a signal that brought Planet Fusion to Earth. References Category:Humans Category:Mac's Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Creators